Of Cats and Titans
by WildSpiritOfDarkness2
Summary: Raven finds a stranger on the doorstep of the Tower. She's hiding something and Robin's got allergies. What? Raven kicks Cyborgs butt at video games? No couples. Really. Also no plot. At all.
1. Default Chapter

_Wow, my fourth fic, already! Well, I've only finished one, and that was a one-shot. I have absolutely no idea what I am about to do. Hmmm... I wonder if I should even write another one. Well, the sugar high story was slightly cliché, but the other two weren't at all, really... I think I'll make another cliché-ish one. Hmm... how about a cat? Teen Titans and cats just go together! Well, I got that from some one, but I don't remember who. If I got that from a review you wrote to some one else, please tell me. Alright, I've got it. I know what I am going to write about. Oh, and to anybody wondering, Beth, Julianna, and Stephanie are not muses, personalities, or people I made up. They are real people who were at my house at least one point in one or more of my stories. They've all read "Ugly?" except Julianna, because she didn't like it. Oh well._

**Julianna: I never said that!**

_So?_

**Julianna: so what if I did like it?**

_You did!?!?_

**Julianna: no**

...

**Stephanie: ...**

**Beth: ...**

**Julianna: What? I didn't!**

_Well, like I said. She didn't like it. Ok, who HASN'T done the disclaimer?_

**Julianna: do I have to?**

_Well, I would never let Stephanie do it again, because she did it backwards in "New Girls" and Beth sold my soul to the devil._

**Beth: yeah, but I made you 32 cents and a pencil richer!**

_So!?!?!?_

**Devil: But it was a NUMBER TWO pencil!**

...

**Julianna and Stephanie: ...**

**Beth: You aren't helping my case**

**Julianna: ok, ok I'll just get this over with.**

**_Disclaimer: She doesn't own the teen titans, but based on how much she makes a week in her allowance, I could tell you how long it would take for her to have enough money to buy it._**

_HOW LONG!!!!_

**Beth: Emma, you don't get an allowance.**

**Julianna: Emerald, I can't believe you fell for that.**

**Stephanie: [starts hopping up and down]**

**Beth: Tickies don't like it when you hop.**

**Stephanie: [stops hopping and starts whimpering]**

**Julianna: Hey! That's my job!**

**Beth: ...**

_Riiiight... anyway, on to the fic!_

================================================================================

Raven opened her eyes. Morning. Her least favorite time of day. At least it was peaceful, though. She got up and changed into her regular uniform. Raven walked up to her door and listened to the empty swoosh sound that it made as it opened, giving her passageway to the corridor outside her room. By habit, Raven levitated herself about an inch into the air and floated into the elevator. She dropped lightly to the ground and pushed the button that would take her to the top floor where the tower became a "T" shape, and the only room that was big enough for the living room/kitchen.

As the elevator doors opened back up, Raven levitated herself again and floated out through the short hall that led to the living room. Walking through the living room behind the huge sofa, Raven continued floating up the few steps that led into the kitchen. Once again, she dropped lightly to the ground and walked over to the only cabinet that was locked. She opened it by putting her index finger over the locked while saying quietly "Azerath Metrione Zsinthose" and grabbed a small box from inside. She reached inside the box and picked up one of the Tea Bags she used for her herbal tea. Replacing the box, Raven grabbed also from the cabinet, a small teapot, and a tea cup. **(A/N: both black. Actually, the tea bags and box are black too)** Raven filled the teapot with water from the sink, and set it on top of the stove. Turning the burner on high, Raven picked up a large book from the counter. The book was all black except for the title. In red letters, the title read only "Seven Days" Raven quickly dropped the book. It wasn't one of hers. She jumped when she heard the familiar low whistle from her tea kettle. Raven turned off the burner and picked up the kettle by the handle. She poured the scalding water into her teacup until it was nearly full. Dumping out the rest of the water, Raven put the tea bag into the cup of steaming water, put the kettle away in her cupboard, and locked it again.

Raven picked the book up with her one free hand while sipping her tea. She walked over to the sofa and sat down on the very end. She laid the book down on her lap and opened it. Blank. She flipped through the pages. They were all blank. Raven took another drawl on her tea. She picked up the book, and stood up. Walking back into the kitchen, she finished her tea and put it into the sink. She then placed the book onto the counter where she had first lain eyes on it.

Checking the microwave clock, Raven judged that Robin would be up in about half an hour. Cyborg would be up a matter of minutes after Robin. Raven Floated back to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. This elevator was getting on her nerves. It was just so slow! It wasn't like raven was in a rush or anything, put the half-human side of her was urging her to rush, rush, rush.

"Pft. This is how Robin must feel." Raven said to none other than herself. She realized this and said,

"Gee, I'm such a great listener. I can always confide in me too. I know I wouldn't blab any of the secrets I tell me."

This was getting stupid. Raven shut up and waited for the elevator to reach its destination. Already on the second floor, Raven became impatient. She crossed her arms and began tapping her right foot. Finally, the doors opened and Raven stepped out. She walked down through the room. This room was a waste of space in her opinion. All it was was a big emptiness, with deep purple carpeting with a red rug stretching from the elevator to the door. Lining it were red armchairs all facing in. Raven walked up to the door and opened it. As she was stepping out, something small and black streaked by her feet causing her to trip and fall flat on her face.

Little did Raven know, this was only the beginning of a really weird friendship.

=========================================================================

_I think that is the shortest chapter I have ever written of any story. D#!!!_

_Well, hope you liked that. It was one major pain in the $$ to write! Ha, I made the entire chapter out of one character's morning! That was fun! I can't wait to see the Aftershock part 1 episode! I saw screen grabs on the web and it looks like there is some major mud-wrestling goin' on! Anyway, I'm done with the chapter, and you can review, you can flame, you can put me on your favorites and go read my other stories..... Hey! I can DREAM can't I?_

**Beth: uh huh...**

**Stephanie: I think you are insane.**

_Yeah, well you are THREE FEET TALL!_

**Stephanie: AM NOT!!!**

**Beth: Emma! How DARE you grow! Now we're the same height!**

**Julianna: well, she isn't finished growing yet... Hey Emerald, do you want some useless _junk I found in my room?_**

_I'm such a packrat_

**Stephanie: Does anyone have a butter knife?**

_Stephanie.... I don't think you should..._

**Beth: here! [Hands Stephanie a butter knife]**

_NOOOO!!!!!_

**Stephanie: why did you give me a butter knife?**

_..._

_THE END_

Just kidding!


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I'm back again. Sorry about last chapter. The thing with me Stephanie Beth and Julianna was longer than the story! I'll try to cut down on that._

**Beth: NOOO!!!!!**

**Stephanie: Oh yeah! Now I remembered what I wanted with that butter knife!**

**Julianna: I can guess.....**

**Stephanie: DIE BECCA DIE BECCA!!!!!**

**Becca: Hey, what am I doing here? EW. Non-preps! Emerald. Go get some new clothes.**

**Beth: Uh...Becca? I recommend running.**

**Becca: why?**

_Because Steph isn't one to give head starts._

**Becca: (says in a ditzy way) Huh?**

**Stephanie: You must die!!!!!**

**Becca: (runs screaming) no! These clothes are new!**

**Beth: I kinda feel sorry for Becca, I mean, I AM a cheerleader and all.**

**Julianna: You know a cheerleader?!**

_Well....I knew her before she was a cheerleader so it's not my fault._

**Beth: Die!!!**

_(Tackling Beth) Dude, there is no WAY you could beat me in wrestling!_

**Beth: MERCY! MERCY!**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

**Stephanie: (sneaking to the computer to type the disclaimer) hee hee**

**_Disclaimer: Emma doesn't own the teen titans, but she DOES own the saying "Great. Another hour and a half long bus ride from hell."_**

_**And the story begins!**_

Raven got up on her knees and spit a little dirt out of her mouth. She dusted her uniform off, and looked at her knees. Hitting the rocky clay had skinned them badly and they were nearly pouring blood. She concentrated and her hands glowed blue. She placed them over one knee, then the other. There was still blood on her legs, but there were no wounds anymore. She forgot about that and walked back inside. What ever had gotten into the Tower was in for it, now. No sooner did she step inside and shut the door did Raven feel something soft brush against her shins. Raven backed up against the door, but whatever it was, it was gone for only a second before it followed and continued rubbing against her. Raven looked down awkwardly, and heaved a huge sigh of relief. A kitten. Raven reached down and picked it up. The kitten was tiny. It was a female and black all over with the exception of a crescent shape spot of white in the middle of its forehead, and the tip of its tail, which was white also. Raven held the kitten up so that its eyes were level with her own. The kitten quietly stared for a moment, then swatted at Raven's nose with her paw. Raven held the kitten so that it was sitting (right side up) on her right arm by her chest. The kitten purred softly. Raven lifted her other hand and rubbed the kitten behind her left ear.

"How did you get to this island, kitten? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I think I'll keep you. I _DON'T_ think I'll tell the others, though. You'll be my little secret, but what will I name you?" She said speaking in a half-monotone. Then she pondered her own question. "Hmm... "

"Oh! I know!" Holding the kitten up, she said, "What do you think about Moon?"

The kitten mewed happily and purred louder. Raven smiled slightly. This kitten, Moon, had a strange aura surrounding it. Moon was shrouded in mystery, and Raven predicted that she and Moon would get along perfectly. Raven set the kitten down and walked back into the elevator. Moon quickly followed. Raven pressed the button for the seventh floor, and the kitten sat down and curled her tail neatly around her legs. Watching the kitten made Raven want to refrain from fidgeting the way she usually did in the elevator. Suddenly, Raven realized that another button glowed. The fifth floor! That meant that Robin was up. At the fourth floor, Raven grabbed Moon and wrapped her cloak around the both of them. As the doors opened to the fifth floor, Raven silently prayed to herself that Moon would remain silent. Robin stepped into the elevator. He looked slightly shocked that Raven was inside. Raven was usually in the kitchen when he woke. Robin sneezed.

"Mornin' Raven." He said groggily none-the-less.

"Good morning." She didn't look at him, but looked straight ahead as the doors shut and the Elevator began its upward motion again. Moon didn't understand what was going on, and she tried to adjust herself in Raven's arms. Robin was watching Raven when her cloak began to move slightly.

"Uh...Raven?"

"What?"

"What's going on with your cloak?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

Robin raised one eyebrow. He sneezed again. Something always seemed to be wrong with Raven.

"I heard that."

"Huh?" Robin was jerked out of his thoughts.

"I'm a telepath, remember?"

"Oh...yeah..." Robin blushed. And sneezed.

"Nothing is wrong, Robin. And what's with you?"

Robin just stared at her. Raven noticed.

"What, Robin."

"That was a weird thing for you to say."

"What was?"

"Ummm the "what's with you?" bit."

"Well, you're sneezing uncontrollably every couple of seconds."

The elevator dinged and Raven stepped out the second the doors opened. Robin thought about it for a moment's time, and then was about to follow, when the doors shut, and the elevator took him three more floors up. Raven breathed a sigh of relief and let Moon out of her arms. Moon gladly leaped to the ground and followed Raven into her room.

_I'm tired, and so I'm going to bed. Nobody says anything about length, ok? I just type and type until there is nothing left to say, and then I end the chapter and go do something else. Bye._

**Beth: That's it? Just bye?**

**Stephanie: (yawns) yeah, you're slacking off**

**Julianna: (sleeping)**

**Beth: (pokes Julianna)**

**Julianna: AAGGHHH!!! Don't wake me up!! (Goes back to sleep)**

**Stephanie: (falls asleep)**

**Beth: (falls on face, sleeping)**

**Me: (falls asleep on keyboard)**

**Keyboard: ggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhykmo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, my internet connection is screwed so bad, I might just give up on it and fix the internet connection up to the other computer instead. Of course, that would mean a new e-mail address, and I wouldn't have to use yahoo, which sucks. YAY! Ok, the first two chapters were short beyond reason, so I'm going to make it up to you guys by not leaving the computer for an hour. I type fast. See what I'm sayin'? Ok, here I go._

**Beth: Can I do the disclaimer?**

_Yeah, sure. I'm gonna make some popcorn._

**Beth: YESSSSS!**

**_Disclaimer: Emma does not own teen titans. She owns Moon, and her family owns a really cool set of plates and cups. They're all plastic, and the bowls and plates and dinner plates come in red, orange, green, blue, and purple. The cups come in pinkish-red, orange, green, blue, and purple. The colors of Teen Titans! Yay! Go Target!_**

**Stephanie: (holding butter knife) It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT, I tell you!!! Oh...I...know... I'll turn him into a flea! A harmless little flea! Then I'll put that flea in a box! Then I'll put that box in another box! Then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!!!!! Or, to save on postage, I'LL POISON HIM WITH THIS!**

**Julianna: ....**

_Hey! If anyone can guess what that is from, Stephanie will kill Becca, and dedicate a severed body part to you! Just put your guess, and the body part you want in your review! YOU MUST HAVE A REVIEW!!!!!_

**Beth: On with the stupid story already!!!**

_OK, OK!!!! Sheesh!_

_Oh, and Raven A, Star, I used your first name in this fic. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll change it._

=====================================================

Once inside her room, Raven walked over to her desk and picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

"Ok, what'll I need, Moon?" Raven realized she said this out loud. "Great. I'm talking to a cat. I've gone insane."

Then, remembering what Starfire had told her had happened in the future, Raven shivered. She always did. It was a scary idea. Raven put the back end of the pen on her bottom lip and thought for a moment. What would you need to own a cat?

'Food' she thought, writing it down. 'Bowls, toys, treats, scratching post, cat bed'

Raven wrote down everything, and then some. Once she had a good-sized list, she thought about how she would get all of this. Turning around in her chair to look at the kitten for a moment, her left elbow hit something hard on her desk. Raven's laptop! Raven opened it and found it still worked, though she hadn't used it in a while.

She knew that there was a local pet store around the city, and she could easily disguise herself. She had the right make-up, and the right clothes to look like your average Jump City teenager. Once she got the things she needed, she could easily go to the pier across the river from Titans Tower and levitate or teleport back to her own room. This settled it. She got onto the internet and found the pet shop she was looking for, and saw that she could have the things she needed ready for her when she got there. Raven quickly filled out the form and sent it. The site said ready in 2 hours. Perfect.

Raven walked over to Moon who had been grooming herself the entire time, and picked her up. Placing the little furball in her lap, Raven got into her meditation pose and, well, meditated. Moon jumped down and sat on the floor next to her new owner. Raven lifted her up with telekinesis, but Moon didn't struggle at all. She just readjusted her self so that she was sitting the way cats usually do, and closed her eyes. As Raven began to chant, Moon mewed ever so softly to the rhythm of Raven's mantra. Raven smiled a real smile, and nothing happened.

Raven awakened from her trance an hour and a half later. She quickly set Moon down and got up. Checking the clock, she realized she only had half an hour to dress. Raven changed into a white Abercrombie t-shirt that had monkeys on it. Also donning a pair of faded Mudd blue jeans, Raven grabbed a pair of sneakers from sketchers that were light blue and white with glittering sparkles. In her bathroom, Raven took out a bottle of a light tan liquid. Rubbing it in with her skin, she became a moderately pale girl with purple hair and eyes. Knowing this, Raven also took out a bottle of spray hair color that would wash out with one shower. She sprayed it on her hair, careful not to get her clothing or skin. She had already taken off the chakra, so for the grand finale, Raven pulled out a small box. On the side of the box, it read Color-Changing Contact Lenses. Raven took a pair of brown-colored ones and put them in. Looking in her full-size mirror, Raven could see she looked like your everyday, run of the mill high school girl. She now had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, short hair that, with the color spray, looked layered, and pale skin. You'd never know this girl was Raven. Only fifteen minutes left, Raven decided against leaving Moon behind and picked her up.

She teleported to the pier, and set Moon down. Walking 3 blocks didn't take long, and Raven was there in a short time with Moon hot on her heels. A bell rang when Raven opened the door, and a kindly looking old man stood behind the counter. Raven walked over to speak with him.

"Hi, I'm Rachael, Rachael Burkes? I'm here to pick up some things."

"Oh, of course! Here you are, young lady! How will you be paying?"

Raven smiled a little. This man had a kind voice.

"Cash."

Raven pulled out a wad of bills and handed them to the man. Moon chose this instant to jump up on the counter and stretch out. The man smiled.

"Ah! Is this your kitty? She's a cute one."

"Yes, she is. I named her Moon."

"A nice name for this one. A very unusual marking, that is."

Raven nodded. The man scratched Moon behind the ears. She purred loudly and flexed her paws. When he stopped petting her, Moon jumped into Raven's arms. The man put Raven's money in the cash register, and as Raven turned to leave with her huge bag of cat things, the man took something out from behind the counter to give her.

"Wait, young lady, if you need anything, more cat food, or help, call this number." He said, setting the business card on the counter. Raven took it and smiled.

She had been doing a lot of smiling since Moon had appeared on the Teen Titan's doorstep. And yet, nothing happened. No melting toasters, no exploding feather pillows, nothing. It was almost as if Raven didn't have her powers anymore, but knowing she did, Raven had to find some other explanation. She had only a short time to contemplate, as she was back at the pier within 10 minutes. Levitating to the tower wasn't an option, seeing as all the titans would be up by now, and they would more than likely see her. Raven stepped back from the edge of the pier and said her three magic words. This opened a large purple circle of swirling colors. Raven worried about Moon's reaction, but she shouldn't have, as Moon jumped into the portal without hesitation. Raven stepped in and was jolted into her room.

Raven took out the things she had ordered one at a time, making sure she had everything. Raven took the litter box into a closet-like room with tile that adjoined her room. She had never been able to find a use for it, but she sure did now. Even Cyborg and Beastboy didn't know it was here. The door blended perfectly with the wall, except that it had a statue of Theatre Masks in front of it. Raven filled the box with cat litter and went back into her room to grab the other things. Raven set up everything. The dishes of food and water, the scratching post, a few small plastic balls with a bell inside, etc, etc. Raven stood in the doorway admiring her work. Even though everything she had a choice of color about was either black or purple, the room still looked homey. For the finishing touch, Raven took a long piece of string with 13 colorful feathers and a small bell and levitated to the ceiling. She took some tacky glue, and dipped the end of the string in it, and held it against the ceiling in the center of the room. When she got back down, Moon raced up to her and looked around. The feathers on the string were low enough that she could play with them, but high enough that she could walk under them and only be barely brushed. One last thing was in the bag, Raven took out the cardboard box. It was the size of a cereal box, but inside was the equipment need to make a cat door. Raven got to work. It was actually very simple, even the part where she had to cut away part of the door, but it would all pay off when she was done, and indeed it did.

On a last thought, Raven went back in and took out the cat bed. She brought it back into her room and set it next to her own bed. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, it was already past lunch, meaning the others would think she had been in her room for hours. Raven quickly showered away the hair color and skin color, she took out the contacts, and changed into her regular uniform. Raven was on her way out of her room but Moon raced past her to her cat bed. Raven turned to watch. Moon looked at the cat bed from all angles, stood in it, sat in it, laid down in it, then got out and hissed at it. Moon turned to her side and cocked her head at the bed. The she pounced on it. Racing in to the middle of the bed, Moon curled up and fell asleep.

"Yeah, sure, take the big bed." Raven shook her head in dismay. She continued walking out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. She pushed the button for tenth floor, and waited. The elevator dinged and Raven stepped out. She walked down the short corridor to the living room. She could already hear Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games. Walking into the living room, she was unnoticed by Cyborg and Beastboy. Starfire and Robin were talking in the kitchen. Robin's back was to her and he was in the middle of speaking.

"Yes, Starfire, I'm sure Raven was up this mor-"

Starfire saw Raven over Robin's shoulder and rushed past him.

"Friend Raven! You are awake as Robin said! Would you like dinner?"

"Ummm.... Starfire, its lunch." Raven said, walking around her.

"Of course, friend? I am making witches of sand! What do you wish to devour on yours?"

Robin thought it best to correct that.

"Sandwiches Star."

"Right!"

"Umm... I just wanted to get some tea...and maybe a sandwich" Raven said, smiling a little at the end of her sentence. She brushed past Robin who was standing in front of her cabinet. Robin erupted into a sneezing fit. Starfire looked concerned.

"Friend Robin? You are... un harmed?"

"Sorry {ACHOO} Star, I {ACHOO} just need some {ACHOO} thing to make me {ACHOO} stop sneezing {ACHOO}"

Raven raised one eyebrow.

"At least you aren't Tamaranian." She said dryly. Raven got her tea the same way she had that morning, and walked away. Robin stopped sneezing.

"How come I'm only sneezing around Raven?" He asked no one. Starfire answered anyway.

"Are you allergic to friend Raven?"

"Uh, Star, I don't think that's it. Besides, I'm only allergic to cats."

======================================================

_Ok, I was planning on making it longer, but I think that's a good place to end a chapter. Raven's in a good mood, just so you know. Cyborg and Beastboy have never challenged her to video games when she's in a good mood before, so I can't wait to see what happens!_

**Beth: popcorn's ready!**

_How many bags have you made so far?_

**Beth: A couple boxes, I guess....**

_What!?!?!?!?_

**Beth: You eat fast!**

_Well, yeah, but-_

**Beth: shut up**

_No._

_Review, or face the consequences._

**Beth: What consequences.**

_I'll laugh. Maniacally._

**Beth: umm... I just...go...review.....**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I think that I'll do some more of this story. Just so you guys know, I don't plan these stories out or anything, I don't even really get any of the ideas until I start writing the story. Its almost as fun as reading the stories for me. Anyway, sometimes, I start writing a chapter, then I stop, then I forget to come back to the computer for a couple of hours, then I write some more, then I go do something else, then I come back the next day, and it happens over and over again for a few days, so if the mood of the story abruptly changes, its not my fault._

**Beth: Yes it is.**

_Shut it._

**Julianna: You guys are weird**

**Big Katy: Emerald has weird taste in friends**

**Little Katy: Don't say that.**

**Greyson: Katy still thinks of Emerald and Stephanie as stalkers**

**Stephanie: Hey Takey! We're riding your bus today!**

**Big Katy: Oh no.**

**Little Katy: But then you won't be riding with us!**

**Greyson: Virtual reality**

_That would be awesome._

**Greyson: I'd be a phoenix**

_What if you can't?_

**Greyson: Then it isn't worth playing.**

_Right._

**Stephanie: What about the story?**

_Well, you said that you actually like this stuff better than the story._

**Stephanie: well, yeah!**

_Who wants to do the disclaimer?_

**Greyson: Me!**

_Ok._

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Greyson....**

**Greyson: What's the disclaimer?**

**Little Katy: Dis Claim Teen titans.**

_Yeah._

**_Disclaimer: I'm dis claiming teen titans._**

_No, no, no, no. Emerald doesn't own teen titans. Now say it._

**Greyson: ok**

**_Disclaimer: Emerald doesn't own teen titans_**

**Big Katy: Duh.**

**Beth: Who the hell are they?**

**Big Katy: And she has a new friend. Joy.**

**Beth: Ok, I know that tall one is your friend, but what about the polite girl and weird boy?**

**Big Katy: Wow, you know a lot about Emerald's school life, don't you?**

**Beth: what?**

**Big Katy despises me.**

**Beth: oh...**

_Yeah._

_Ok, time for the story._

===============================================

_OW, OW, OW, OW, OW MY FOOT FELL ASLEEP I'm SO SORRY I CAN"T START THE STORY YET!!!!!! Ok, it's getting a little better. Almost...almost.... Ok, the pain is bearable._

================================================

Raven wondered into the living room where Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven sat on the end of the sofa and watched the screen. It was pretty cool.

'Whoa! What am I thinking!?!?!?' Raven continued watching and sipping her tea. Just as she emptied her cup, Cyborg won and started shouting his victory.

"I WIN!! I WIN!!! WHOOHOOO!!!!! WHOS THE MAN!!!! WHOS THE MAN!!!! NOBODY CAN BEAT ME!!!! YEAH!!! BOOYA!!!!"

Beastboy fumed, and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Cyborg," She said coolly. "I bet I could."

Cyborg burst out laughing. Beastboy rolled on the floor with tears in his eyes. When the boys finally caught their breath, the stood up, and Raven did too.'

"What? You don't believe me? Beastboy give me that controller"

Beastboy gave her the controller. He had been waiting his entire life for this moment. Raven playing video games. Cyborg sat back down and restarted the game. Raven sat on his left, and Beastboy sat on her left. Cyborg waited while Beastboy explained the controller buttons to raven. When Beastboy finished, he hit the start button and the two picked their characters. Cyborg chose Donkey Kong and Raven chose Link.

"What game is this?" She asked.

"Smash Brothers." Cyborg answered, choosing Link's world. (A/N: don't kill me if I got the name of the game wrong, but I'm thinking of the one where you can do team battle and blah, blah, or do single player and fight master hand.)

"Right. Hey, link looks like a girl."

Beastboy snickered. Just then as the game started and Link started whupping Donkey Kong's butt, Robin and Starfire came into the room. Robin's eyes widened to the point of almost falling off of his face. Starfire flew over and stood behind the couch and began cheering for Raven. Cyborg was furiously mashing buttons, grunting every once in a while. Raven wasn't really working all that hard, but it didn't take long for Donkey Kong to only have 1 life left while Link had 6. The titans who weren't playing were watching in awe as Raven's Link sent out hook-shot, picking up Donkey Kong and drop-kicked him off screen. Green fire shot out from the side of the screen as the game announced Raven as winner. Raven was smiling broadly.

"Well, you guys didn't believe me; I had to prove I could beat you!"

Starfire looked around. Nothing was braking or exploding or melting.

"Friend Raven! You are-"

"The winner? I know." Raven threw a stern glance her way, and Starfire said no more. Robin grinned.

"New champion!" He said, Slapping Raven on the back. He then erupted into a sneezing fit and fell on to the ground.

"ARRGGG!!!!" He cried. Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"Friend Robin is allergic to friend Raven!" Starfire shrieked.

"No he isn't, Starfire. I've been living here for a year and he only started sneezing this much...this...morning..." Raven's eyes widened. "I need to go to my room."

In a flash, Raven's cape billowed behind her as she ran out of the room. A few moments later, Robin stopped sneezing.

"Well, that was weird, y'all." Cyborg said, standing up.

"We must discover what is 'eating' our friend!"

"Yeah... But we also have to figure out what's going on. My allergies are acting up."

"Dude! You're allergic to something!"

"Cats." Robin said solemnly.

Beastboy turned into a bloodhound and began sniffing around. He turned back into a human looking very confused.

"Yeah, I smell cat, but how could a cat get into the tower?"

"I do not know, maybe Raven could help us!" Starfire said grinning.

The titans all went to the elevator to see if they could get Raven to talk to them. The moment they got to the elevator, Robin started sneezing. Not horribly like he had around Raven, but every couple of minutes. Once they got to the correct floor, Robin began to sneeze more frequently as they neared Raven's room. Starfire knocked on Raven's door and they all distinctly heard a loud crashing that sounded like some one falling off of their bed. Raven opened the door so that the titans could see part of her face and hair. Her hair was rumpled and she looked flushed. Robin immediately fell into a sneezing fit worse than ever.

================================================

_Ok, end of chapter. Review. Now. I said NOW!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Heh... sorry, I haven't even bothered with this story in a while. I need a beta reader. I'm too lazy to read over my stories until they are already posted. That, and I need more reviewers. I'm about to pull an all-nighter on a Sunday night. Tomorrow, a test in sign language, science, math, and I'm praying that there won't be a pop quiz in English or Social Studies.... Don't even ask about video production or chorus. I'm also fore-seeing soccer practice... Grrrrr....

Stephanie: ouch... and you're staying up, because....

Beth: poor Emma...

Julianna: (probably sleeping)

Yeah, I didn't expect the pity, but as long as I get a pop tart tomorrow morning, I'm happy.

Stephanie: you never finished my sentence.

Oh yeah. I'm staying up because I feel a duty to my reviewers, however few they may be. I have to tell a little story about what my cat did this morning, but I will wait until the end of the fic.

Beth: good. I miss Angel....

Stephanie: Paranelle is biting me... wow, she's never drawn this much blood before...

Stephanie, I think your cat is homicidal.

Beth: a menace to society.

Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. Get it? got it? Good.

Story starts....

Raven raised her eyebrow at Robin who was currently on the floor having a sneezing fit.

"Maybe you should take him back to the living room..." Raven said calmly. She suddenly jerked her head inside her room for a moment, appearing to be looking at something before turning back to Beastboy and Cyborg who remained while Starfire took Robin away. Beastboy rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously. Raven was beginning to get annoyed. Cyborg spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Uh....."

"Wow, Cyborg. You sure have a way with words. Could you two, by any chance, tell me what you want so I can get back to... what I was doing?"

"Uh... yeah, Beastboy, here, said he smelled a cat and we were wondering if you've seen one, I guess..." Cyborg trailed off. Beastboy cocked his head to the side, looking at nothing in particular. The tip of his right ear twitched.

"Is it me, or do I hear purring?" Beast boy's comment made Raven go red in the face (A/N: you know how they put red lines on the person's nose and they do this weird grin-like face... yus, that one. Raven's expression.) She looked even more frazzled and Cyborg studied her closely.

"Uh... I need to... uh... do something... uh... leave me be for a bit, I'm-"

"Hey, it's coming from inside your room!" Beastboy exclaimed, cutting her off. Raven tried to shut the door, but too late. Cyborg had his foot in the door. The two boys pushed past Raven and into the young Goth's room. Moon had apparently fore-seen this and had, with lightning fast speed, pushed a pillow over the door to the other room, pushed the cat bed under Raven's and followed it silently. Beast boy's ear twitched again, and he looked confused.

"I don't hear anything anymore! I don't smell anything either! I can't even... think... straight...." Beast boy's exclamations faded as he passed out. Cyborg leapt over and caught him as he was falling. Raven gained control of her self and was glaring at the two. Her eyes flashed crimson dangerously.

"Well, if you're done rampaging through my room, GET OUT!!!" Raven's voice became a yell that shook the whole tower at the end of her sentence. Cyborg dropped Beastboy and rushed out, only to dart back in, grab Beastboy, and drag him back out again. Raven slammed the door shut after them. Or, she would have, anyway, if the damned thing wasn't automatic. Raven breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to her bed, rubbing the spot on her arm where she had fallen when the others had knocked on her door.

-Are they gone yet, Raven? - A voice inside her head asked. Raven answered, -yeah, I think so but- hey! Wait a minute! Who are you and what are you doing in my head!?!?- Raven freaked out slightly, causing a few books to fly off of her shelves.

-I'm glad they're gone. Oh yeah, you asked questions! Oh boy! I never understand what you say because you talk "human" anyway, I'm... Moon, I think you named me and I'm not in your head, I'm still under your bed...- Raven processed this new information. Moon? The cat? How was it possible? She walked over and bent down. Once on her hands and knees, Raven reached underneath the bed and pulled out Moon. As soon as Raven stood up, Moon leapt out of her arms and sat down on the bed facing Raven. Raven didn't know what to say.

-Can... Can all cats talk... you know, telepathically? - Raven asked.

-say WHAT?? I'm not a cat!-

-Well then, what are you?-

-Well, technically I'm a cat, but...-

-But what?-

-Well, I'm not sure if I can still be called a cat if I'm not from earth.-

-oh. Well then where are you from?-

-What, you don't know?-

-well, I sort of feel a pulling to you... like, I dunno... like I've known you before, but... Sort of like I recognize you, even though I don't. Like you're, you're like... me.-

-I am like you.-

-How?-

-Well, if you feel that pulling, it means you are of Azerath.-

-and that is because...-

-Because azerathians always feel that pulling when they are near someone of the same race-

-But you are not a part of my race!-

-ah, but you are wrong there, raven. Very, very wrong. You know of course the three races of azerath?-

-Yes, the Original Azerath, the Metrione, and the Zsinthose.-

-good. You also know that you are all three.-

-Of course I know what I am!-

-well, then you know that creatures can be parts of cultures. Very few can be all three, while only one species can exist only as all three.-

-ah. I see, the cat.-

-no, the Bailki. I'm like a cat, but I have the same powers a Delfriez has. I have the powers you have.-

-But every Delfriez has different powers!-

-That makes you and I connected.-

-is that how you got here? You could trace me?-

-Yes.-

-wow. I was traced to an entirely different solar system by a cat.-

-I'M NOT A CAT!!!-

-I never knew Bailki were so sensitive-

-Whatever-

Another short chapter. Ok, here is the story about what my cat did:

6:30 in the morning, my cat comes in y room and jumps up and down on me, meowing, and purring until I wake up. She goes and sits on the window sill; I make my mom breakfast because it is her birthday. Happiness all around. Yay. Bye. Oh crap, it's almost 3 AM. I'm in trouble. No way am I going to pass this math test...


End file.
